User talk:Crystal lucario
Hey wassup. I saw the way you pwn'd that b*tch, FyreNWater with Force Palm. xD Blue Ninjakoopa Talk to me 21:48, 17 November 2008 (UTC) :... '>.> ::What is wrong? Blue Ninjakoopa Talk to me 21:51, 17 November 2008 (UTC) :::Random ::::Me? >.> Blue Ninjakoopa Talk to me 22:01, 17 November 2008 (UTC) :::::NO RLY?!?!?!? ::::::If you don't want to talk, that's fine. Jerk... >.> Blue Ninjakoopa Talk to me 22:23, 17 November 2008 (UTC) ::::::::I was busy... :::::::::With what? You could've ignored the "new messages" division class and kept working. DURRR! LOL Jk but srsly. ಠ_ಠ Blue Ninjakoopa Talk to me 23:04, 17 November 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::Being la-z :::::::::::I'm lazy too. ಠ_ಠ Blue Ninjakoopa Talk to me 00:26, 18 November 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::LULZ! You got banned at SmashWiki... Good times :::::::::::::LOLZ! You left Smash Wiki. Can I ask you something? What was it liek before teh merge? Blue Ninjakoopa Talk to me 16:25, 18 November 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::The pages were paved in gold! There was no spammers! It was teh awesome! :::::::::::::Gold? Man, I wish I was there to see it. ಠ_ಠ Btw your sig isn't working. I'll permit that image of Lucario if you'd like to make one. Blue Ninjakoopa Talk to me 02:12, 19 November 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::::::I know my sig is messed... I'll make a new one later... ::::::::::::::::Hay dood. Online, is your name C~LOS? If it is, we've brawled before. @@ Blue Ninjakoopa Talk to me 21:15, 19 November 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::Uhhh... no... no it is not... :::::::::::::::::::Do you go online? @@ Blue Ninjakoopa Talk to me 21:30, 19 November 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::Not often, what is you friend code? :::::::::::::::::::Mah friend code be 2922-0551-3478. What be urs? @@@@@ Blue Ninjakoopa Talk to me 05:18, 20 November 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::3694-9663-8206 :I'll add you sometime today. :) Blue Ninjakoopa Talk to me 11:21, 20 November 2008 (UTC) ::I'd add you now if I wasn't just that lazy... Whats Going On? Fryster1997 :Nmu OH BOY!!!1one!1 Thanks! I'll register you nao. My MK Wii friend code is 2535-5122-7302. Blue Ninjakoopa Talk to me 20:03, 20 November 2008 (UTC) :Eeeeeerrrrr... Idk what mine is I'll find out later ::Okey dokey pokey. Blue Ninjakoopa Talk to me 11:14, 21 November 2008 (UTC) :::Indeed... ::::usRSzuKQ2Mw Blue Ninjakoopa Talk to me 20:04, 21 November 2008 (UTC) :::::YESH! :::::You know about the awesome badness of teh Street Fighter cartoon? :D Blue Ninjakoopa Talk to me 16:21, 22 November 2008 (UTC) :::::::YESH! ::::::::Ohoho, this is delicious! Blue Ninjakoopa Talk to me 21:45, 22 November 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::C3RJixZ2T04 YOU GOT MCROLLED! :::::::oHg5SJYRHA0 YOU GOT RICKROLL'D! Blue Ninjakoopa Talk to me 23:49, 22 November 2008 (UTC) ::::::F2NgBa_2Azk YESH! YESH! YESH! YESH! YESH! YESHYESHYESHYESHYESHYESHYESH! :::::EW2oxZpAOMc YOU KNOW WHAT THEY SAY: ALL TOASTAS, TOAST TOAST! :D ::::Tisi is getting... weird :::You're my new friend. :) Blue Ninjakoopa Talk to me 16:26, 24 November 2008 (UTC) ::YESH! Lulz... :::Am I your friend? :D Blue Ninjakoopa Talk to me 23:06, 24 November 2008 (UTC) ::::Yes. Dood let's Brawl, meet u on in 4 seconds! ::K bro Blue Ninjakoopa Talk to me 23:11, 24 November 2008 (UTC) HAI Hello :) Blue Ninjakoopa Talk to me 14:28, 26 November 2008 (UTC) :Sorry I ditched you when we was Brawling, Mes had to go... ::It's ok, bro. :) How are you? Blue Ninjakoopa Talk to me 22:10, 26 November 2008 (UTC) :::Errrr... fine... You were owning me, I need to practice again, everyone near me is horrible at it... We was lagging bad during the Link vs. Toon Link battle lol :lol I've been practicing as well. How was your Thanksgiving? Blue Ninjakoopa Talk to me 18:06, 30 November 2008 (UTC) ::Lol, I'm not hungry anymoar... Ehhh... you know good... wish there was some snow though... *Anger* :LOL My dinner was grrreat! There is some snow over here, but not that much. By the way, my ban from smash wiki is over. We can talk there nao. http://i45.photobucket.com/albums/f76/Mariogamr/Sigs/189cca7d1.gif[[User:Blue Ninjakoopa|Blue]] Ninjakoopa http://i45.photobucket.com/albums/f76/Mariogamr/Sigs/189cca7d1.gif 04:03, 3 December 2008 (UTC) ::Ok. Hai der. Blue Ninjakoopa 16:11, 28 December 2008 (UTC) :Sup? ::How are you? Blue Ninjakoopa 20:25, 28 December 2008 (UTC) :::Fine, busy. I got SSU, Pwning as Metaknight is awesome. ::::Awesome! I got it too. I'm still on "Revenge of Meta Knight" lol Blue Ninjakoopa 21:30, 29 December 2008 (UTC) :::::Lol, the arena and helper to hero are too hard >.< ::::::Tell me about it. How was your Christmas? Blue Ninjakoopa 03:02, 30 December 2008 (UTC) ::::::::Good, fattening, lol :::::::::Happy New Year! :D Blue Ninjakoopa 07:34, 1 January 2009 (UTC) :::::::BAM! 2009! FTW! YESH! It's the weekend! I'll be able to halp you nao! :D Blue NinjakoopaTalk 22:35, 16 January 2009 (UTC) :Ur alive! I was bored, stupid snowdays... Infobox troubles Hi CL. I found a flaw in the ability infobox. Where it should say "appearance", and have a description of how Kirby looks with the ability, it somehow says "First appearance". So to fix this, I was thinking we could change the section that says "Appearance" to "Games" and change "First Appearance" to just plain "Appearance". Do you agree? EmptyStar 21:46, 18 January 2009 (UTC) :Agreed, you go for the articals, I'll do some and the template. ::That's the spirit. ;) EmptyStar 22:36, 18 January 2009 (UTC) :::Too late now >.< Yeah, sure. Now isn't a good time though-- I have midterms. But I'll get this done when I can. EmptyStar 13:30, 26 January 2009 (UTC) :K great Siggy test Hello Sorry. I just got promoted to administrator on GT Wiki. I feel really bad not helping you out at Nitrome Wiki, and I'm terribly sorry. I'm going to contribute, I'm just lazily random. Are we still best pals? Blue NinjakoopaTalk 16:41, 24 January 2009 (UTC) :Course were plas, everyones just weirded out cuz u wer all like gone. And Ima little slow GT means...? Oh, Grand Theft Auto? ::Gran Turismo! :D Blue NinjakoopaTalk 20:15, 24 January 2009 (UTC) :::Ah, yes... ::::ily Blue NinjakoopaTalk 20:46, 24 January 2009 (UTC) :::::Ily? ::::::I lurb you. Blue NinjakoopaTalk 22:14, 24 January 2009 (UTC) ::::::::Ah now I get it, I lurb you too. SIGGY! http://i45.photobucket.com/albums/f76/Mariogamr/Sigs/189cca7d1.gif[[User:Blue Ninjakoopa|Blue]] Ninjakoopa http://i45.photobucket.com/albums/f76/Mariogamr/Sigs/189cca7d1.gif 00:01, 26 January 2009 (UTC) :And quite the siggy it are. I'm banned From SW for a week, so I'll be at the wikis you are at mar often. =) http://i194.photobucket.com/albums/z25/Jumpie7/Mario/ani_smwkoopatroopared.gif Blue Ninjakoopa http://i194.photobucket.com/albums/z25/Jumpie7/Mario/ani_smwkoopatroopared.gif 16:31, 26 January 2009 (UTC) :SmashWiki? You went back? Ok- wait, *confused*. Anyways that's great news! ::I'm prolly not going back. C. Hawk continues to bully me, and I'm tired of it. http://i194.photobucket.com/albums/z25/Jumpie7/Mario/ani_smwkoopatroopared.gif Blue Ninjakoopa http://i194.photobucket.com/albums/z25/Jumpie7/Mario/ani_smwkoopatroopared.gif 04:45, 27 January 2009 (UTC) :::They never liked me there. :( ...Ah whatever... ::::I feel the same way. (>;~;)> http://i194.photobucket.com/albums/z25/Jumpie7/Mario/ani_smwkoopatroopared.gif Blue Ninjakoopa http://i194.photobucket.com/albums/z25/Jumpie7/Mario/ani_smwkoopatroopared.gif 15:40, 27 January 2009 (UTC) :::::ROFLCOPPTER! Hi Crystal Lucario! :D :D :D :D It's me, Brittonbubba! Your friend from Pikmin Wikia! Brittonbubba :Yo Brit! NOE Don't talk to the Blue Faggot (the blue blur). He's only a dumbass trying to get you banned. http://i194.photobucket.com/albums/z25/Jumpie7/Mario/ani_smwkoopatroopared.gif Blue Ninjakoopa http://i194.photobucket.com/albums/z25/Jumpie7/Mario/ani_smwkoopatroopared.gif 17:30, 28 January 2009 (UTC) :Okeydokey? ::YESHY DOKEY! http://i194.photobucket.com/albums/z25/Jumpie7/Mario/ani_smwkoopatroopared.gif Blue Ninjakoopa http://i194.photobucket.com/albums/z25/Jumpie7/Mario/ani_smwkoopatroopared.gif 01:46, 29 January 2009 (UTC) :::YESH! You know I'm just like one of those bald eagles you see on Discovery Channel. Beautiful to look at. But start a fight and I'll use my razor sharp talons to rip your f****** eyes out!!!>:) Brittonbubba :::i r cold@@@ http://i194.photobucket.com/albums/z25/Jumpie7/Mario/ani_smwkoopatroopared.gif Blue Ninjakoopa http://i194.photobucket.com/albums/z25/Jumpie7/Mario/ani_smwkoopatroopared.gif 03:38, 30 January 2009 (UTC) ::::Ha, I live in MN, don't tell me about cold... :P And Brit I don't know what ur saying :::::Wait why are you are cold? Huh??? Who are you, and what do you want? You said something about my name, and Aura Sphere. Do you not like my name or something? Well too bad. That is my official Wiki name, and also my name on this other website. And I swear I'm not trying to copy you if that's what you think. I've never even heard of you before you wrote on my talk page. And Aura Sphere to you too. --The Muffin Lucario says "Boo to signatures," 20:04, 30 January 2009 (UTC) Oops.... Oh... Oops. Sorry about that. I just get angry really fast... Lucarios RULE!!! --The Muffin Lucario says "Boo to signatures," 00:52, 31 January 2009 (UTC) Ok Hmm... Maybe it is. Bye. --The Muffin Lucario says "Boo to signatures," 04:36, 31 January 2009 (UTC) :Cake... ::YESH! http://i194.photobucket.com/albums/z25/Jumpie7/Mario/ani_smwkoopatroopared.gif Blue Ninjakoopa http://i194.photobucket.com/albums/z25/Jumpie7/Mario/ani_smwkoopatroopared.gif 03:11, 1 February 2009 (UTC) :::Too bad itsa lie... ::::I burned it with my las0r. http://i194.photobucket.com/albums/z25/Jumpie7/Mario/ani_smwkoopatroopared.gif Blue Ninjakoopa http://i194.photobucket.com/albums/z25/Jumpie7/Mario/ani_smwkoopatroopared.gif 01:42, 2 February 2009 (UTC) :::::Gasp GLaDOS Hi. --The Muffin Lucario says "Boo to signatures," 20:26, 2 February 2009 (UTC) :Hi i r cold@ hi http://i194.photobucket.com/albums/z25/Jumpie7/Mario/ani_smwkoopatroopared.gif Blue Ninjakoopa http://i194.photobucket.com/albums/z25/Jumpie7/Mario/ani_smwkoopatroopared.gif 20:30, 2 February 2009 (UTC) :Y r u cold? ::It's been snowing the past few weeks; about a little over a month. And can you see the archive box? http://i194.photobucket.com/albums/z25/Jumpie7/Mario/ani_smwkoopatroopared.gif Blue Ninjakoopa http://i194.photobucket.com/albums/z25/Jumpie7/Mario/ani_smwkoopatroopared.gif 16:30, 3 February 2009 (UTC) :::It's been snowing sience November here :P and -20 degrees yay Minnesota! And which one? Hai der, crys! I'm back! It's Teh Blue scrub Blur! And i'm just asking if you really do hate me. BNK said you do, so I was just wondering. If you do hate me, just ask yourself "what have I done to you?" Anyways, i'm just saying hi and i'm hoping you can come by and visit smashwiki some time! Seeya! ~Teh Blue Blur~ ' 17:22, 4 February 2009 (UTC) :Why Hullo Blue, IDK... wait he went back again? When will he realise he's gonna get perma-banned there... ::*GASP*Noooooo! I can't belive it? Why you? AAAUUUGG! This is so annoying... Well, I guess i could help out here... I havn't really played many Kirby games, but i know a bit about 'em... Anyways, Is it true? Do you ''really ''HATE ME??. Oh, and a hint, it begins With "N" And rhymes with "NOE!"! Anyways, seeya around. (Well, not in real heh...) '~Teh Blue Blur~ ' 10:48, 7 February 2009 (UTC) :::Oh, and do you mean that BNK's never on SW? 'Cos he's always on. Calling me a troll 'cos he thought i was "Egging me (him) on). He's had like 2 bans while you weren't there. Although i'm kinda thinking "Do i try to make peace with BNK and his pals, or ignore..." And it seems to be failing at teh mo'. ',',',',',',',,',',', I need to understand that he's like, got a really short fuse... And i think that when you read words, you hear them differently to how they're said, and thats whats happening with me and BNK. '~Teh Blue Blur~ ' 10:54, 7 February 2009 (UTC) ::::Uhhh... :::::some friend you are, believing this idiot.... http://i194.photobucket.com/albums/z25/Jumpie7/Mario/ani_smwkoopatroopared.gif 'Blue Ninjakoopa http://i194.photobucket.com/albums/z25/Jumpie7/Mario/ani_smwkoopatroopared.gif 03:58, 8 February 2009 (UTC) ::::::People please settle this elsewhere, I know I can trust BNK but, my brain is confused... Uhhh... Need chocolate... :::::::I love you. http://i194.photobucket.com/albums/z25/Jumpie7/Mario/ani_smwkoopatroopared.gif Blue Ninjakoopa http://i194.photobucket.com/albums/z25/Jumpie7/Mario/ani_smwkoopatroopared.gif 11:40, 10 February 2009 (UTC) ::::::::You're like the brother to me who is cooler than my brother...